


Il diavolo e l'acqua santa

by Andy_Stark



Category: Loki and the Loon, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tomki, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU!) Thomas è un prete che crede in ciò che fa ed ama profondamente la sua religione... Ma ultimamente nella sua vita è entrato un altro dio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il diavolo e l'acqua santa

La chiesa si svuota pian piano.  
Il prete attende che siano tutti fuori, prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e voltarsi verso il crocifisso a ringraziare.  
\- Ringrazia me, Thomas, non lui...-  
Sibila una voce alle sue spalle, che lo fa rabbrividire.  
\- Ti prego, Signore, ti prego...-  
Sussurra il prete, serrando gli occhi e unendo le mani, portandole all'altezza del viso.  
\- Preghi il tuo dio ma credi in me...-  
\- Non credo in te, Loki!-  
Sbotta Tom, voltandosi verso l'uomo dai capelli corvini, il quale ghigna, malizioso.  
\- Non credi in me, ma mi chiami per nome...-  
Sibila, lasciando che il sottile velo che lo copre scivoli lentamente giù.  
Gli sfiora il mento con due dita, divertito.  
Tom stringe il crocifisso che ha come ciondolo, tenendo gli occhi ben sigillati.  
\- Guardami, Thomas, lo sappiamo entrambi che lo vuoi... Dovresti pregare me, non lui... Se non credi in me, perchè non aprire gli occhi...?-  
Tom deglutisce, stringendo maggiormente il crocifisso, fino a farsi male.  
\- Perchè tu sei il diavolo...-  
Sussurra a stento, inebriato dal sentire il respiro dell'altro sulle labbra.  
\- E tu sei l'acqua santa, Tom... E l'acqua evapora facilmente, a contatto con il calore...-  
Loki lascia cadere del tutto la propria veste, avvicinandosi maggiormente al prete.  
\- Stai lontano da me..-  
Sussurra l'uomo di chiesa, allontandosi fino a sbattere contro l'altare di marmo.  
\- Potrei prenderti qui... Sarebbe divertente, non trovi..? Sul tuo prezioso altare, mentre gemi il mio nome e mi supplichi per avere di più...-  
La voce melliflua del dio si insinua nella mente dell'umano, facendolo avvampare.  
\- No! Questa è la casa del signore! Non deve essere profanata!-  
La sua voce rimbomba in tutta la chiesa. Tom deglutisce ancora, in imbarazzo.  
Loki sorride, spingendolo a sedersi sull'altare.  
\- Ma è troppo tardi, lo sai...-  
Gli fa notare, in un soffio, con voce calda, carezzandogli le cosce coperte dalla tunica e dai pantaloni.   
Eppure Tom si sente improvvisamente nudo.  
\- Non è mai troppo tardi, il nostro signore..-  
Mormora confusamente, agitato.  
\- Il tuo signore..-  
Lo corregge il dio, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra.  
\- Il mio Signore è misericordioso e sa che...-  
Ricomincia a parlare, venendo interrotto da un morso sul collo.  
\- Sa che ti piace farti possedere da me... Sa che ti piace sentire le fiamme dell'inferno dilaniarti dentro fino a consumarti... Sa che nonostante tu continui a chiamarlo "mio signore", non gli appartieni... Sono io il tuo signore, Thomas...


End file.
